


Mad About The Boy

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Sharing, Facials, First Time, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: And Jared, fuck - Jared is extremely handsome. Jensen tries and tries to not think about it, that boyish, sexy flop of hair, all that height - Jensen's a mess around him. He is. He can't help it, and up until Jared, Jensen had been one hundred percent straight, thank you very much. Always had been - and it had upturned his world on nearly every level when he'd started to find the chemistry on set with him.All that in two fucking weeks, too.Two. Weeks.*SET IN SEASON ONE*





	Mad About The Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts), [mustnttelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustnttelllies/gifts).



> Sooooo a thing I should probably do more is write fic based off of art I've found - it worked for alpha4alpha, after all. Thus, this brings us here. I am going to list a whole bunch of disclaimers right off the bat: one, I don't know when Harley and Sadie came into Jared's life, so we will leave it at "this is fiction." Two: I don't follow their every move, so if their personalities are strange here, forgive me. Three: I am bad at first time fics, and I apologize that this didn't burn longer. I'm impatient as shit. Four: I don't know who the artist is that I based the story on, so please, let me know, and I will credit them. I did not draw it, I just saw the art one day and saved it. That's all.
> 
> Also this is for a couple of my discord compatriots. Ily <3

Jared found a cigar.

Who the hell even brings one to a party?                        

Cigarettes, fine, pot, sure - but a cigar? Not like you can carry around a whiskey glass and a cigar together with any sort of ease or comfort. At least Jensen can't. Cigars are for poker games, when you have time to enjoy them - there's no such thing as a  casual drag on a stogie that size, no matter how you slice it.

Why does it look completely at home in Jared's teeth, the only mar in his wide, carefree smile? Drunk smile yeah, whatever - but he's loose, happy, having a fucking ball. Jensen's right there with him, he promises - but they just  _ had  _ to pick Jared to play Sam. Jared fucking Padalecki.

Jensen takes another sip of his beer and watches him work the room. He doesn’t have to watch too closely to know that everyone’s charmed by him, all Texas kindness, just the same as him. Pure coincidence, more than anything. Gives them a bond that Jensen can work with beyond his costars in the past. They talk about home, quite a lot, and after the end of a long day of shooting it’s… nice. Peaceful. He’s as humble as he is handsome.

And Jared, fuck - Jared is  _ extremely  _ handsome. Jensen tries and tries to not think about it, that boyish, sexy flop of hair, all that height - Jensen's a mess around him. He is. He can't help it, and up until Jared, Jensen had been one hundred percent straight, thank you very much. Always had been - and it had upturned his world on nearly every level when he'd started to find the chemistry on set with him. 

All that in two fucking weeks, too. 

Two. Weeks.

Fourteen days is all it's taken for Jensen to become entirely too interested in Jared, and it's been two weeks since Jensen got a decent night's sleep. Because of course the network, being the stellar folks they are, put them up in a house not far from the studio with a big backyard and room for Jared's dogs, which are just as charming and adorably goofy as him. He can't catch a break, no matter what.

It's not even a wrap party they're at, just friends of acquaintances and people who happen to surround the show - Jared is the only person he even knows all that well here. He isn't clinging, he promises - he just isn't leaving his comfort zone. Which is within five feet of Jared.

A steadily drinking, already drunk Jared. Still young enough that it's fascinating to him, to get that blitzed. Jensen's playing it easy, not wanting to hedge too many bets, as he drove them here. No need to have both stars of a show that’s barely even started lost in an unnecessary accident. 

He's too busy watching Jared to get drunk anyway. That's more than enough intoxication right there. Jensen swallows another sip of beer, indulging in the thought of just what that mouth might taste like. Watches him take another puff of his cigar, the smoke blue, sweet, as it curls out of his nose and mouth. Shouldn't be that hot to watch, but it's  _ Jared. _

Jensen ignores the warmth in his gut and lets the party wash over him again, country music playing from somewhere. There's a girl talking to Jared, a really pretty brunette, and Jensen's stomach swoops with jealousy. They aren't...anything. They aren't. Friends. Costars. Jared isn't his to be  _ jealous over. _

He is.

He is, it hurts, and Jared  _ laughs  _ at whatever it is she's talking about. Goddamn full throated too, because he doesn't give less than a hundred percent of his attention to whomever he's engaged with at the moment. She's a full foot shorter than Jared, and a hot, momentary flash of what they would look like  _ together,  _ Jared's body completely covering hers-

"Jensen, man, you okay?" It comes out slurry, sure, but Jared's looking right at him, and at the beer can he apparently loudly just crumpled up. The remnants of what was inside it coat his fingers, making the space around him smell even more like alcohol than it did.

He's fine.

Absolutely fine.

"Yeah, just...yeah. Gonna get another one." He has to detach himself from the situation, and fast, guilt turning him red-

"Hey, wait a second - we need a picture together." Jared's grabbing for him and fuck, it shouldn't be that  _ easy  _ for him to pull Jensen into place next to him, his long arm slung around Jensen's shoulders. Draped over him, cigar in his teeth, and Jensen plasters on a smile real damn quick. The girl - Becca? - snaps a photo, grinning when she shows it to Jared on his camera.

It's way too good of a picture to not have a sudden, gut-whooping reaction to. Jensen...Christ, Jared looks so damned good. And Jared still has his arm around him, crowding in to look at it, all body heat and closeness and it honestly feels a bit like drowning, and Jensen doesn't want to pull away.

"The two of you are  _ adorable  _ together." Becca grins, Jared grins back, swaying so that he has to stay latched onto Jensen's shoulders. "Whoa, Jared, easy."

Jared snorts, drawing a mock serious face. "I'm  _ golden."  _ He licks his lips, cigar back in his right hand. "Just...just need to drain the snake."

Jared starts to head off towards the bathroom, nearly planting into a couple of girls talking next to the wall. He's clearly had way more than Jensen saw him down, and that makes him feel almost irresponsible. Compulsion has him rushing to help him stay upright, which he does, an arm around his waist. His trim, way narrower than he thought waist. No puppy fat on him, just…

He helps Jared to the bathroom, opening the door for him. "You need help, or…"

"Just keep doin' what you're doin'." His accent has thickened, and all it does is make him even more desirable. Fuck. That's not a term he should be tossing around about Jared, no matter how true it is. 

Jensen keeps him upright, makes sure Jared sets his glass down on the edge of the counter so it doesn't fall, his cigar next to it. Some of the ashes crumble from the end and smoke curls towards the ceiling - Jensen focuses on that rather than Jared working his fly open. He is not,  _ absolutely _ not, going to look at Jared's dick while he takes a drunk piss. That's fucked up on way more levels than Jensen can comfortably live with. 

The way that Jared moans as he relieves himself does not help, and Jensen keeps his eyes way, way up, even when Jared sags against him. Nope, he isn't looking, no matter how burningly hot his curiosity is.

"'M sorry I dragged you into this, Jen, just…. I can do better." He's actually apologizing for being too drunk to stand, and Jensen swears he doesn't tighten his fingers against his hip bone. Which isn't curled so hard that he's probably leaving a mark, he promises. All he's doing is keeping him upright so he doesn't fall and bust his head open.

Jared finally shakes (five times, and really, Jensen wishes he hasn't counted) and tucks himself away, the soft rustle of flesh against cotton telling him it's safe to unfix his gaze from the line of bathroom products on the shelf above him.

And he likes being called Jen.

A lot.

Especially from Jared.

"Hey, buddy, it's okay. Not losing anything by being here." Jensen flushes, closes the lid of the toilet, and...Jared is having trouble with his fly. Thank God he's put himself away, or this would be a far more dire situation. Not like it isn't already, but at least Jensen is less likely to get in trouble.

Jared, all of a sudden, looks defeated, eyes glassy and brow furrowed. He can't grip the pull on his zipper, and it shouldn't be kinda cute. It shouldn't.

"Can...can you help me out?"

Jensen isn't nearly as alarmed as he should be at how fast he moves to get behind him and steady Jared's body against his own, so, so tall, and even through the booze and cigar smoke, he smells incredible. Masculine, clean, all things that make parts of Jensen's body sit up with interest and want many, many sinful things. He gets Jared's zipper up, careful to avoid brushing anything of consequence, but he's so, so warm, and the body heat near Jensen's fingers is a siren song that he has to struggle to not yield to.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" He's ashamed, afraid that asking for a little help is gonna diminish him somehow. Yeah, like he could be in Jensen's eyes. Jensen hugs him out of reassurance, only a little bit because he wants to stay close. Jared doesn't shrug him off, his stomach rising and falling with slow breaths under Jensen's fingers.

"Our little secret...Jay." 

He can  _ feel  _ the smile blossom across Jared's face.  Big as the sky, followed by a laugh. Pure fucking music.

"Pretty sure that's how blood pacts start." Jared straightens, and Jensen lets go of him, watches Jared eye his half-full glass of...whatever he has in it. 

"Wanna get that freshened?" Jensen opens the door, the sounds of the party still going on around them. There isn't anyone waiting outside, so it isn't like they've held the line up. But they were in here for what, two minutes? Feels a hell of a lot longer than that.

Jared looks out, then back to Jensen, his glass, his now cold cigar, letting out a slow breath. He's been drinking for the three hours they've been here, and they had already put in a full day on set beforehand - the guy's tired, and so is Jensen. He doesn't have to prove anything, and really, Jensen just wants to make sure they get home safe.

"Nah." Jared pours the rest of his drink down the sink, wipes the ashes up with a square of toilet paper. "I'm done, man. I can call a cab if you wanna stay."

Jensen isn't going anywhere Jared isn't. Call it sworn duty.

And he doesn't want to be here  _ without  _ him.

"No need. Wanna say bye to uh...Becca?" Jensen hopes in a really sort of selfish way that he doesn't. He probably will, because he's polite. It isn't a fault, just how he is.

"Guess we'll catch her on the way out." He's steady enough for the moment that Jensen doesn't have to help support him - even though he finds himself wishing that Jared did. Nothing like a little more envy to leave a bad taste in Jensen's mouth.

He pours the rest of his beer down the sink too, and they go back out amongst the crowd. Half idly he wonders what the bead of sweat trailing down the back of Jared's neck tastes like, if it would match the rest of him. 

Jensen really, really hopes he can fall asleep tonight before he ends up with his hand down his shorts, so wound up just from touching Jared - because he  _ needed him -  _ that he has to come. Seeing him shirtless in pajama bottoms is bad enough, but that was  _ before _ he knew what the sharp cut of Jared's hip bone felt like.

"Leaving so soon?" Becca has another beer, a hungry look on her face that Jensen doesn't recall from earlier. Her friend, Hazel, maybe, has an eye for Jensen that, pre-Jared, he would have said yes to. Now he apparently has a taste for everything that Hazel isn't.

He should be freaking out a little more about that, shouldn't he? If he stops to think, it seems more complicated than it should. Jared is just  _ attractive _ , plain and simple. Now isn't a good time to have hang ups about sexuality.

Jensen wouldn't hesitate, if he had the chance. 

"Long day, guys." Jared smiles, shrugs a little. "Need to walk the dogs anyway."

Good cover.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets home safe. See y'all around." Jensen  _ tries  _ not to gloat, even if he can only want from a distance. He isn't even that put off by the sour look that Hazel shoots him as they head off towards the door.

Jared handles the steps down pretty well, even if he does reach for Jensen a couple times. Getting in the car isn't all that difficult, as Jared is very, very compliant when he's wasted. Jensen buckles him in, makes sure he isn't going to loll over if he has to stop suddenly.

Part of him hopes that he has to carry him in the house. Just so he can hold more of him under  _ completely  _ innocent circumstances. This urge to touch is quickly becoming a fire that he needs to extinguish, or he's going to blow it completely.

Not that there's anything that Jared is aware of  _ to  _ blow.

Well...except wanting to blow Jared. Not once in his life has Jensen ever given head, but he'd make a fucking devoted effort for Jared. All he has to go off of is the few times he's snatched a glance at his bulge, because every guy does it, pure competitive instinct.

It's substantial in a way that makes Jensen wish he would wear sweats more often. What most people would call  _ mouthwateringly enticing. _

Over thinking about what sort of exact equipment Jared is working with is going to give Jensen a goddamn coronary. Not that it's the only reason Jensen wants to climb him like a tree, absolutely not - but he can't ignore the way his body responds every time he so much as goes beyond spending ten seconds thinking about it.

Two weeks, he's been working with him for  _ two weeks,  _ and Jensen's falling over himself.

The streets are empty as they drive home, and Jared barely stirs. He's either passed out or he's trying not to barf inside Jensen's car - which Jensen very much appreciates. His hand rests on the seat between them, keeping himself anchored as the world spends behind his eyelids. 

Jensen has a mind to reach over and squeeze his fingers.

He knows they're warm, because Jared is  _ touchy,  _  tactile in a way that Jensen has never known another guy to be. From day fucking one.

"Jen?"

Jared still has his eyes closed, but he definitely isn't asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to tell you something in the morning, alright? It...it's important." Jared gets quiter as he says it, and Jensen's heart startles with a hope that probably shouldn't be there. It could be freaking  _ anything,  _ but hey, Jensen has no problem being optimistic. 

At the end of the day, he still lives with Jared and that isn't a bad thing. Just being his friend - beyond the guy who he gets along with on set - that's enough. What Jared doesn't know won't hurt him.

Although, knowing might kill Jensen. Blue balls haven’t been much of an issue in the past, but this is one time where it’s difficult to just come out and ask if the party in question wants to, well,  _ party.  _ Jensen sighs in frustration and keeps driving, pulling up to the gate at their house and keying in the pass code, sitting still for a moment once he’s in the driveway. Jared’s quiet, eyes half open, slightly unfocused.

If Jensen is going to get him in the house, he’s running out of time to do so with Jared’s help.

Harley and Sadie are eager to greet them at the door the moment Jensen’s key turns in the lock, and Jared, even as drunk as he is, stoops to kiss them - and goes right down in the floor, laughing and hugging his pups, both of them competing to see who can lick his face first and most. Jensen absolutely shouldn’t be jealous of a dog, but… 

“Can you make it up the stairs without help?” Jensen stands back, and at the sound of his voice, Sadie presses her nose to his hand and nuzzles, and Jensen ends up crouched down next to her, getting his own love from her. Her wagging tail waps Jared in the face, and alright, that’s kind of cute, even more so when Jared tries to bat her away without any effect whatsoever.

“Hey, get your ass out of my face, girl.” Jared scoots back against the wall, Harley standing protectively over him, tongue hanging out and looking like he hopes Jared is going to stay down here with him. “Uh… maybe, Jen, just… think I’m a little preoccupied at the moment, don’t you?”

Jensen stands and watches, hands shoved in his pockets. He wants to tackle Jared to the floor and kiss the hell out of him, booze breath and dog slobber not slowing him down in the least. Jared looks up at him, kissing Harley on the head, hugging him tight. “C’mon, Jay, nothin’ like a nice comfy bed.” He’d feel just  _ awful  _ if he left him down here on the floor.

Jared sticks out his hand and Jensen pulls him up, aware of how warm and slick his palms are - and Jared doesn’t exactly hurry to pull his hand away either. Looks Jensen in the eye, mouth slightly parted, ignoring when Sadie whimpers,  _ Dad, what’s going on? Is something happening? _

“Bedtime?” Jared barely gets the word out, and Jensen nods. 

He listens, so, so well, agreeable, sexy, and Jensen feels bad for wondering how well he’d follow directions if he had him on his back. He shoves the thought aside, starts Jared up the stairs. He does an admirable job of climbing then and whoa, Jensen really wishes he had stopped to appreciate Jared’s ass before, tight and firm and… tight. The kind that you just want to reach out and grab, just to test out. Jensen has a flash of him pulling, hands on Jared’s hips, urging him to  _ go deeper, harder -  _

“Jen, you okay?”

Jared’s stopped, looking back at Jensen with concern. Fuck, he must have made a noise of some sort, and Jensen laughs it off, pushing at Jared’s back.

“I’m fine, just bit my tongue, is all.”

“Might need it, so be careful.”

What exactly Jared has in mind as to what he needs it for, Jensen would  _ love  _ to hear.

Upstairs, Jensen turns off to head for his room - and his own shower, where whatever he does in it will be washed away with the hot water and no one will ever have to know about - but he still looks back at Jared. “You need aspirin? Water? Anything?”

“I’m fine, man, really - not like I haven’t been drunk before.” Jared has a hand against the wall, Harley and Sadie circling at his feet like a couple of over friendly sharks. “If I end up choking on my own puke, I’ll call for help. Promise.” Jared sways a little, swallows. Jensen raises and eyebrow, and Jared rolls his eyes. “Seriously.”

“Alright. Sleep well man.”

Jensen fucking likely won’t, but… whatever it is Jared wants to talk about in the morning, he supposes he can wait. Sleep seems like a pretty good thing to do in the meantime. He heads to his room, sighs as he sits down on the edge of his bed. His heart aches so damn bad, in a way that hasn’t hurt since his first girlfriend broke up with him in high school. It’s a longing, a consuming, welling desire, to have something he’s never wanted before but now it’s the only damn thing that matters.

By the time Jensen falls asleep, he’s aware of just how painfully  _ empty  _ the other side of his bed is.

His last thought as he closes his eyes an hour later is just how well Jared would fit in next to him.

 

***

The sizzle of bacon and brewing coffee hits Jensen in a delightfully sharp smack to the face as he trudges into the kitchen, stomach rumbling and body begging for a jump start. It takes him a few minutes to figure out exactly who it is started cooking already but… there’s Jared, at the stove, his back to Jensen with Harley and Sadie sitting close by on the floor. The hair at the back of his neck is still wet from his shower, and if Jensen looks closely enough, he can still see the pink scrub of where he washed himself.

It’s past ten, and Jensen feels bad for sleeping quite so late.

And Jared is up before him? That’s… spooky.

“Mornin’.” Jensen makes a beeline for the coffee, habit carrying him past the refrigerator to grab creamer, pouring in enough to turn the coffee four shades whiter and….

Jared’s up.

Already making breakfast.

A  _ lot  _ of breakfast.

“How do you want your eggs, Jen?” Okay, so that nickname’s still around from last night and hell, he didn’t even bother to check out Jared was doing.

“Cheesy - how you feelin’?” Jensen finishes doctoring his coffee and finally fixes his focus on Jared’s well being and he looks good, considering that he drank a distillery last night. He’s got dark circles under his eyes, a little pale everywhere else, but beyond that, he’s fine.

“Well, I puked about five minutes into walking the dogs, all over myself and… some other stuff. Not important. I’m fine.”

Jared looks like he’s trying far too hard to convince himself that he is.

And there’s still that lingering mystery conversation from last night.

“No booze for you for a month.” Jensen sips his coffee, watches Jared’s hands as he cracks a couple more eggs open. He’s wearing a very thin Longhorns t-shirt and skimpy running sweats, very likely not used for their intended purpose this morning. All that lanky, broad muscle, and Jensen can’t get over how skinny and  _ long  _ his legs are. They aren’t spindly - they just don’t seem like they should be holding up all of what’s there. 

Jensen burns his mouth when Jared reaches up above the stove for something and shows off a strip of skin above his waist, perfect, unmarred, waiting to be touched. He’s got to get a fucking grip, or the next forever of filming is going to be super fucking difficult to make art of. Hell, they have a shoot  _ this afternoon. _

“Nice try, Dad.” Jared grins, hands him a piece of crispy bacon. “Uh… thanks for looking out for me last night.”

The blush that creeps up Jared’s neck does funny, funny things to Jensen that shouldn’t be done. Ever.

“Don’t worry about it, man. Just don’t expect me to hold you up  _ every  _ time you need a piss.” Jensen eats the bacon, never mind that it’s hot enough to scald him. Jared’s comment last night about taking care of his tongue pings loud in his mind, makes Jensen remember how tired he is of dancing around whatever this might or might not be.

“Like you didn’t enjoy it, jerk.” Jared flicks his chest, playfully, and Jensen… doesn’t even think about his reaction. Just grabs Jared’s wrist and holds him there, eyes locked. 

If his mind won’t speed things up, at least his downstairs brain knows when to knock aside the driver.

“Maybe I did.” Jensen doesn’t get closer, just makes sure Jared’s got his complete attention. “You remember what you said last night, about us needing to have a talk?”

Jared nods, not quite shyly. “Is now that time?”

Whatever gets them to  _ maybe  _ pressing their bodies together, yeah. “Been hard enough to not speculate, Jay. Forgive me if my curiosity can’t stand it anymore.”

Jared licks his lips, turns his hand so that it rests against Jensen’s robe-covered shoulder. “Call it a crisis of sexuality, Jen.”

Jensen can’t hear well over the sudden rush of blood in his ears.

“Crisis isn’t the word I was hoping to hear.”

Jared snorts a laugh, eyes hooding as he looks down Jensen’s face and chest, naked where his robe doesn’t meet all the way. “It’s accurate. I don’t…. I don’t have a good word to describe it. Whatever the hell it is I’m trying to feel. I know where I’ve been in the past, what I’ve had but… Jensen, I can’t stop with you. Can’t get you out of my head.”

Jensen is quickly starting to wonder if his universe was switched at some point in the night, or if Jared’s been replaced with some version of himself that all of a sudden wants to be very, very direct. “Uh…”

“I know. And you can fucking deck me if I’ve got this fucking wrong, I’ll pack my bags right now - but that’s how it is, Jen. Call it the most hellishly uncomfortable two weeks I’ve ever had, and it’s because I’m here, with you, and… I want you. Plain and simple.”

Jensen hasn’t ever been shot before, but each word from Jared’s mouth feels like it blew a fist-sized hole in his chest and gut and plugged the gaps with delirious satisfaction. “Man… that… that’s it?”

“If I’m wrong, just tell me, please. It’s cool if I am, I won’t… I won’t touch you anymore, or anything-”

Jensen wants the opposite.

He wants Jared’s hands on him wherever he fucking  _ pleases. _

He didn’t mean to yank Jared’s face down to his so fast, but he did. And Jared, God, he’s precious, actually sounds miffed as Jensen cups his face and presses a kiss to that stupidly perfect, pink mouth, both of them having enough stubble to make the scrape and slide of their lips tickle. Jared puts his other hand out on the counter, steadying himself, probably just as dizzy as Jensen is all of a sudden. 

“This works a lot better if you kiss back, Jay.”

Jared fucking  _ grins,  _ and Jensen’s heart whoops when he gets that, gets the full force of Jared fucking Padalecki pulling their bodies together, giant fucking hands on his hips and lording his height over him without even meaning to. It isn’t a perfect contact by any means, but what it lacks in finesse it more than makes up for in enthusiasm. Jensen isn’t used to kissing someone taller than him, but he could damn sure get used to it.

Jared pulls back, stares right at Jensen, and then dives in again. Jensen figures out in about thirty seconds that Jared doesn’t hesitate to go for what he wants, tongue licking into Jensen’s mouth like he’s just bought the place. He moans when he does it, all that  _ warmth  _ pressed right up against him, better than even the not-quite previews he had been getting all along. 

Never mind that Jensen’s dick is hard as steel in his pajama pants right now, and Jared’s sweats…

Jensen can’t think about it right this second. Things have just fucking moved so fast that he needs to stop and ask, make sure that whatever may or may not happen is okay because hello, he just fucking kissed a guy - and that guy was  _ Jared,  _ who he’s pretty sure he very, very definitely isn’t supposed to even  _ think  _ about kissing - and the bacon is smoking, along with the eggs, and Jared has to spring back and turn the stove off in a hurry.

Jensen doesn’t hesitate to look, now. Eyes up the massive tent of Jared’s cock in those ridiculously tight sweats, pointing up to the right, his mouth fucking watering in spite of the fact that he has precisely zero know how of what to do if he gets there. 

“Good thing there’s more.” Jared exhales, wipes his hand over his face, then remembers Jensen is still standing there, still so turned on his knees are shaking. “Uh…”

“Yeah.” Jensen gets his legs working, drunk on his own confidence. “Jared, I…”

“Want more?’

Perfect fucking mind reading, that.

Jared finds a little more moxy, undoes the belt of Jensen’s robe and pushes it off his shoulders, leaving a lot more skin for him to explore. Jensen nearly jumps out of his own flesh when Jared’s thumbs run over his nipples, circling around his chest to spread his hands over his back and trace the curve of his spine. Jensen skips right past those perfect tits (he’ll get to them later, provided there  _ is  _ a later) and settles on Jared’s hips, sneaking looks at the outline of Jared’s apparently massive cock.

And it doesn’t look like he’s wearing underwear, either.

“I need to know what you’re thinking right now, Jay.” Not a single thing further until Jensen’s sure - he isn’t going to suddenly jump down a hole that might be bad for both of them, needing them both on the same page.

Jared smiles again, forehead pressed to Jensen’s. “I like kissing you - a lot. I want to do that more.” He does, and Jensen’s inside melt to complete slush. “But I also want your mouth. On me.”

He takes Jensen’s right hand and puts it over his crotch, curling his fingers around his heavy, warm shaft. “Here.”

“Gotta be up front - I’ve never blown anyone before.”

“Good. We can teach other.”

Fucking  _ blowjob lessons,  _ yeah, Jensen’s going to definitely check and make sure he hasn’t all of a sudden died. Because lessons means doing it more than once.

Jensen shoves him up against the refrigerator, rattling the wine bottles on top of it. He’s on his knees in an instant, shoving Jared’s shirt up his belly and kissing Jared’s abs, penciling it on the list to do much, much more of that later, letting his headlong confidence get him to actually taking down his pants.

“Nothin’ down there that’s gonna hurt you, Jen.” Jared runs his fingers through his hair, because that apparently is meant to be comforting - it just riles Jensen up even further. He hooks his fingers in Jared’s waistband and nope, no underwear, just a thick, dark patch of not at all recently trimmed, musky pubes, and following that Jared’s big, big cock. Perfectly straight, cut,  _ definitely  _ longer than Jensen’s very respectable seven inches, probably eight and a half, nine, dripping precome from his great big slit. Jensen hasn’t had a ton of thoughts about how aesthetically pleasing a cock can be, but this one… Christ, Jensen wants to know why someone,  _ how  _ someone, isn’t on this every fucking night. This is the sort of equipment that  _ deserves  _ daily use.

And it will absolutely hurt Jensen, but that’s what lube and patience are for.

“You just… you walk around with this. On you.” God, Jensen, get a goddamn grip. “Why… Christ, Jay, you have a huge dick.”

Jared has the audacity to look  _ sheepish  _ about it, and Jensen finally kicks his brain into actually touching him. Gives him a few long, firm strokes from root to tip, likes the way Jared shivers as a result. “It’s normally at this point that my hook-ups bail on me.”

Jensen could believe it, but he ain’t running. No way. He’s been backed up for a week now, feeling guilty and horny enough that he couldn’t actually do anything about it. Making Jared come is very, very likely to solve his problem, even though he’s probably gotten  _ way  _ better head than whatever attempt Jensen is about to make for him.

Jared licks his lips again, hands still in Jensen’s hair, waiting. “Taste me, Jen,  _ please. _ ”

No point in trying to resist when he asks so prettily.

It’s nothing like going down on a girl, because Jared’s all salt and choking heat, barely getting the head and top of his shaft in his mouth. Jaw-busting thick, that’s Jared, and Jensen already likes the weight of him in his mouth, the way Jared groans as he laps the tip of his tongue against his slit. He can definitely focus the head, that’s where most of the good stuff is anyway, and Jared’s making it awfully fucking easy for him, his dick slicking itself up with barely an effort. Jensen works up as much spit as he can - he likes it sloppy, no reason to believe Jared doesn’t either, and makes up the difference with a tight grip on his shaft. 

“God, Jen, that feels fuckin’ good.” Jared leans back, shoves his hips out more, lets Jensen work.  _ Good boy,  _ Jensen thinks, and it makes it that much easier to get more of Jared in his mouth. Jared apparently  _ loves  _ that, groans, and Jensen picks up the pace, imitating what he’s received, what he’s watched in porn - it’s a knack, and it gets easier the longer he does it. Jared’s a big help, letting Jensen know  _ very  _ loudly that he’s doing well,  _ fuck, Jen, your mouth, baby, so fuckin’ wet, love how my dick looks in your lips, that’s it, Jen, right fuckin’ there -  _ Jensen can work with that, all of it, and it might be an hour, maybe ten minutes before Jared’s whole body shudders.

He pulls out of Jensen’s mouth in a big damn hurry, stroking fast, just enough to finish - he blows all over Jensen’s face, Jensen’s mouth still open and raw, come laying thick over his cheeks, his forehead, making a big damn mess that Jensen kind of hopes won’t be a one time thing. Jared comes and comes and comes, wringing himself dry, and Jensen  _ loves  _ that he got him there, that he put that satisfied look on Jared’s face.

Jared takes his fingers and shoves his mess right back into Jensen’s mouth, and that’s all Jensen needs, coming as his lips close around Jared’s knuckles and making a fucking mess of his pajama bottoms. Not so much as a finger on him.

He doesn’t mind it much at all.

“Fuck, Jensen, what you fuckin’ do to me.” Jensen licks him clean, lets Jared feed every bit of come back to him, before he’s hauled up off the floor and gets locked in another kiss. Messy, sloppy, covered up in the salty taste of Jared’s mouth and spunk.

“Creamed my pants, jerk.” Jensen takes Jared’s hand and puts them down the front of his pajamas, making him feel the wet streaks of come drying in the cotton. “Owe me, don’t you think?”

Jared grips his softening cock, eyes getting wide when he pulls his waistband down just far enough to get a look at him. “You’re uncut?”

Okay, so that’s a thing that no one  _ has  _ ever shown the same amount of fascination with that Jared just did in about two seconds. “Guilty.”

Jared rolls his foreskin, and Jensen… Jensen makes a very undignified sort of moan-yelp, and he knows he just handed Jared the keys to the house with that. Trust him to take the fucking ball and run so far with it that Jensen’s left on the sideline. “Gonna… later.”

“Yeah?”

Jared bites another kiss into his mouth, an unspoken  _ mine,  _ and fuck yeah, Jensen’s his. Twenty minutes, tops, they’ve been intimately acquainted with each other this way, and Jensen’s already starting to think others are pretty pale by comparison.

Jensen falls into the kiss, slow and easy, burnt grease and eggs hanging in the air around them. It’s far from the worst morning he’s ever had, and later… there’s a later. A big one. With as much of Jared as he could possibly ever want.

“Gonna make you breakfast - again.” Jared can’t let go of him yet, and that’s perfectly alright. Jensen doesn’t particularly want to  _ be  _ let go.

“Trade you for some more head after the shoot?”

And this time, Jensen’s going to swallow every fucking drop.

“Deal.”

No, it’s not nearly as difficult as Jensen thought it would be, to have him like this. 

And this time, breakfast is pretty fucking perfect.

  
  



End file.
